mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy
|Rivet|Rainbow Dash|Derpy}} Not to be confused with BGE Unnamed Earth Stallion #2. (S6E10) |coat = (sometimes in S2E22) |mane = (sometimes in S2E22) |cutie mark = }} Buddy is a male Pegasus pony with a green coat, gray mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three four-leaf clovers, though, in Hurricane Fluttershy, he is seen with a white coat. He has a brief speaking role in the season six episode Applejack's "Day" Off. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in other media. Development and design Buddy shares his design and eye color with Mane Moon, S06E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and S05E05 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, sometimes shares his design with "Thorn", shares his mane and tail style, eye color, and cutie mark design with Lucky Clover, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and "Melilot", shares his mane and tail style and eye color with Dr. Hooves, "Eiffel", S01E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, and S05E12 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his tail style and eye color with Tight Ship and "Pine Breeze", shares his mane and tail style with Meadow Song, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, "Hill Song", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #15, unicorn Discord, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Hearts Strong as Horses shadow, and sometimes S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #17, shares his tail and sometimes mane style and/or cutie mark design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, shares his tail and sometimes mane style with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his mane style with "Lance" and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and "Jeff Trotsworthy", shares his tail style and cutie mark design with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, shares his tail style with "Brass Blare", shares his coat and mane colors and cutie mark with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, shares his coat and mane colors with "Emerald Beacon", shares his eye and sometimes coat colors with S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and shares his cutie mark design with Felix and sometimes Business Savvy. Buddy's name was previously used for a G1 Earth pony boy. Depiction in the series Buddy first appears in the season two episode Hearth's Warming Eve. During the titular pageant, he appears among the starving Pegasi. In Hurricane Fluttershy, he appears both in Fluttershy's flashback of flight camp and in the present among other Pegasi lifting water up to Cloudsdale. In season three, Buddy appears in Rainbow Dash's flashback in Games Ponies Play. In season four, he appears briefly at the Equestria Games tryouts in Rainbow Falls. In Pinkie Pride, he attends Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary party at the start of Make a Wish. In Filli Vanilli, he appears at Zipporwhill's cute-ceañera listening to the Pony Tones perform. In Trade Ya!, Buddy appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In season six, Buddy makes a brief speaking appearance at the Ponyville Day Spa in Applejack's "Day" Off. In Grannies Gone Wild. In Horse Play. In My Little Pony Best Gift Ever. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Buddy appears in a picture with his name listed on My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #18's regular cover. Quotes Gallery Category:Background characters